Jurassic World : A Fight For Survival
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Katie Malone is the operations manager of Jurassic World. With most the staff gone for the weekend the park closes to the general public for a small group from the WWE to come in and spend the weekend. Including Katie's ex-boyfriend John Cena. What is supposed to be a weekend of fun turns into hell.
1. Chapter 1

Katie Malone was a beautiful twenty-nine year old. She had light blue eyes and light, long brown hair. She was about five foot six and very fit. For the past two years she'd been the operations manager for a theme park/resort called Jurassic World. A place full of live dinosaurs on Isla Nublar Island. Twenty miles west Costa Rica. It was Thursday. The day was over and now it was time for her to go home. She lived on the island on a bungalow. She had to go over the plans for the rest of the weekend. The park was closing to the general public from tomorrow through Sunday. She knew a man who owned a very famous company was sending some of his employees to the island. She hadn't had the time to look at her notes and see which company. When she got home she made herself dinner and decided to look over the notes. She couldn't believe it when she saw the people coming were from WWE. That was the company her ex-boyfriend John Cena worked for. She started looking at the names of the confirmed guests so she could be absolutely sure their rooms were ready. The names read last name first, first name last. Some of the people were her friends but some weren't.

 _"The Bellas great." She thought "I have to put up with those bitches."_ Katie never liked the Bellas. Especially since she knew Nikki liked John. She saw Kevin Owens on the list. _"Oh this just gets better and better."_ She almost choked on her food when she saw Cena, John. _"John?" She thought surprised. "John's coming here?" "Wow." "That's a shock." "Especially since he was so against me taking this job."_

She remembered back to when she first met him.

 **Flashback**

 **Katie was pulling on a parking spot in Tampa. She heard the crunch on her car hit another. She quickly pulled up and got out.**

 **"I'm sorry." The driver door of the other car opened. Katie recognized. "Great I get into a fender bender with a celebrity." "I'm sorry John."**

 **"That's alright." "It doesn't look like there's any harm done on my end."**

 **"Meanwhile I get a big dent but I guess that's what insurance is for."**

 **"What's your name?"**

 **"Katie."**

 **"It's nice to meet you Katie."**

 **"It's nice to meet you to."**

 **"Well as is customary with car accidents you have to let me buy you dinner."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yeah it's a very important law."**

 **"I've never heard of it."**

 **"It's brand-new."**

 **"Ok."**

 **End Of Flashback**

The next day John was on a airplane to Costa Rica with everyone who was going to the island. He was sitting next to Randy Orton.

"Nervous man?" Randy asked.

"About what?"

"Seeing Katie again."

"Randy Katie and have been broken up for two years."

"Yeah and you still have a thing for her."

"I do not."

"You do so or you wouldn't have come on this trip."

"Shut the hell up."

At ten o' clock Katie was waiting for everyone to arrive inside the hotel. The doors opened and everyone stepped inside. Nikki, Brie, Randy, Kevin, Paige, Triple H, Stephanie Mcmahon and John.

"Hello everyone." Katie said. "I know you all know me but I have to do this anyway." "My name is Katie Malone and I am the operations manager of Jurassic World." "Your room keys and maps of the park are on the counter."

"Hey Katie." Stephanie said.

"Hi Stephanie. They hugged. "Hi Paul."

"Hi." He said.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi Katie." Randy said.

"John, hi."

"Hi." He said. You could feel the awkwardness. "How are you?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good."

"Jesus Christ can we get back to The Young And The Restless later." Kevin said. "I wanna see some dinosaurs."

"There's a Mosasaur feeding in a half hour." "Use this time to settle in to your rooms." "I'll see all of you who come to the Mosasaur feeding later." Everyone got their keys and went up to their rooms, except John.

It was just Katie and John in the lobby.

"Sorry about Kevin." John said.

"That's alright." "I remember what he's like."

"Yeah."

"An asshole." They both said at the same time.

"Yeah pretty much." John said laughing. "You look really good."

"Thanks."

"Well I better be getting up to my room."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later."

"Ok." John got on the elevator.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

John went up to his room. It was a beautiful room nice and big. He decided to unpack some of his stuff. Seeing Katie again was awkward for him but he figured it would be. Even after two years he didn't understand why she would take this job. He remembered the night they broke up.

 **Flashback**

 **Katie and John had been seeing each other for nine months. They were in love. Katie was flying to Oklahoma to see him. They hadn't seen each other in about two months. It was nighttime. John was in his hotel room sitting on the couch. He heard the front door open. Katie walked in.**

 **"Hi honey." She said.**

 **"Hey." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "I missed you."**

 **"I missed you to." "I have something important to talk to you about."**

 **"Ok."**

 **"I've been offered a job as the operations manager of a theme park it's also a resort."**

 **"Where is it?"**

 **"Isla Nublar Island."**

 **"Where the hell is that?"**

 **"About twenty miles west of Costa Rica."**

 **"What is it a theme park of?"**

 **"Remember back in 93 when Jurassic Park was supposed to open?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Well it's that expect there's a hotel now and restaurants and shops." "It's called Jurassic World." "It's on the same island the original park."**

 **"Are you crazy?"**

 **"This is a great opportunity John."**

 **"An opportunity to what?" "Get killed?"**

 **"No one's gonna get killed."**

 **"Do you remember why the original park didn't open?" "People got killed by the dinosaurs."**

 **"Those were horrible accidents but this time everything with be electronically locked."**

 **"Electricity didn't stop them last time."**

 **"That was because a corrupt employee."**

 **"What about us?"**

 **"Come with me."**

 **"You know I can't do that."**

 **"John I don't wanna be without you." "I love you."**

 **"I love you too." "That's why you should forget this and take a job in the United States."**

 **"I leave next week."**

 **"What?" "You just up and accepted the job without talking to me?" He said angrily.**

 **"They needed an answer."**

 **"I can't believe you."**

 **"I was hoping you'd be a little more open minded."**

 **"Well since you didn't consider how I would feel I guess we're over."**

 **"Fine." "If that's the way you want it."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Fine."**

 **"Fine." Katie left.**

 **End Of Flashback**

John took the monorail to the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaur feeding was taking place. Everyone was there. They all got seated.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Katie said. She gave the signal to start the show and sat down.

A dead shark was suspended fifty feet in the air. Suddenly the Mosasaur jumped out the water, opening it's mouth revealing it's rows of razor sharp teeth. In one bite the Mosasaur clamped it's teeth around the shark pulling it down into the water with it and splashing everyone. They all cheered except for the Bellas who were complaining.

"I'm all wet." Brie whined.

"Look that this water did to my hair." Nikki whined. Katie had to keep from laughing.

A button was pressed and suddenly they could see inside the tank. The body of the Mosasaur had to be at least sixty feet long. They all watched as it ate another small fish.

After the show was over they were all standing on Main Street. That was where the shops, restaurants and the Innovation Center was.

"Ok everybody." Katie said. "Feel free to explore the park on your own." "If you need me I'll be-

"Busy blowing John we know." Kevin said interrupting her.

Katie wanted to say something but knew she had to keep it professional. "As I was saying if anyone needs me I'll be only a phone call away." "My cell phone number is in with the map." "Unless you need something I will see you all for breakfast in the morning." "Have fun."

Everyone went their separate ways except for John who once again stayed behind once again.

"So what are you doing today?" John asked.

"I actually have to check on a few of the animals." "Wanna come?"

"Sure."

They got in a jeep and went to the T-Rex enclosure. They were looking into the enclosure behind the glass. Then John saw it come out of the brush. It stood sixteen feet tall.

"Whoa." John said.

"I know it's a bit overwhelming at first."

"How come it has scratches on it?"

"She's the oldest living dinosaur on the island." "This is the rex that broke out in 93." "Some Velociraptors escaped as well." "The story goes they attacked the rex in the visitors center of the old park."

"Have they ever been close to breaking out?"

"No but even if they did they all have heat censors implanted in their skin." "We'd find them and subdue them."

"What about the people in the park."

"There's safety protocol." "Ok come on."

They were in the jeep. Katie was driving.

"Where are we going now?" John asked.

"To see the Indominus Rex."

"The what?"

After a few minutes they were at the Indominus Rex closure. They went up the stairs and opened the door.

"What's an Indominus Rex?" John asked.

"The first genetically modified hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"She was created at Hammond Labs." "You'll be the first one to see her who doesn't work here." "The exhibit opens in three weeks." John saw it.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

"The Indominus Rex."

"That's not a dinosaur Katie." "It's a monster." "What is it made from?"

"Part T-Rex." "The rest is classified." "When fully grown-

"When fully grown that thing has to forty feet long already."

"When she's fully grown she'll be fifty feet long maybe more.

"I've never seen anything like this the bumps on the body, the claws and those fucked up teeth."

"That's the point."

Katie took John back to Main Street.

Later that night she was at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey John." "What's up?

"Nothing I'm just bored."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Is that all you ever do?"

"Pretty much."

"I was wondering are you seeing anyone?"

"Why were you wondering that?"

"Just curious."

"No I'm to busy for that." "I should get to bed if I'm gonna meet you guys for breakfast on time."

"Ok." "I'll probably have nightmares about Godzilla Rex."

"You're silly and it's Indominus Rex honey, oh I mean John." She said realizing what she said. "Sorry." She said laughing a little.

"That's alright." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Indominus Rex was loose Katie and John were running from it. Katie fell._

 _"John!" She yelled. John stopped running and turned around. He saw the Indominus Rex coming for her. He knew he couldn't get to her in time._

 _"Katie!" He saw the Indominus Rex open it's mouth. It snapped her between it's jaws and swallowed her. "No!"_

John eyes popped open. He was sweating. His heart was racing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a dream. What he was dreaming about was his worst fear. Ever since Katie left he was worried she'd die on the island. He got up and got ready for breakfast.

Ten minutes later Katie woke up at her house and realized she'd overslept.

"Shit." She said out loud. "Shit." "Shit."

She got a quick shower and got dressed. She put her hair up then she left. Lucky for her she only lived five minutes away from the park.

When John went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast everyone was there except Katie and Paige. He sat down.

"Hi John." Nikki said smiling.

"Hi." "Where's Katie?"

"She's not here yet." Randy said. "She must be running late."

They all ordered. John just finished his order.

"Can I also order three waffles with three strawberry slices on top, whipped cream and coffee with two creams." John said.

Katie came through the door of the hotel. Just then Paige was getting the elevator.

"Hi Paige." Katie said.

"Hi." They started walking to the restaurant together.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Did you oversleep to?"

"Yeah."

"Has it been weird for you to see John after all this time?"

"Yeah." "I was talking to him on the phone last night and I accidently called him honey."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"You still have feelings for him don't you?"

"I don't know I'm just glad he's here." They walked into the restaurant. "Hi everyone sorry I'm late." She said as she sat down next to John. "I overslept." The waitress brought the food.

"Who was waffles?" The waitress asked.

"Her." John said pointing to Katie. Paige ordered her food and the waitress walked away.

"Wow you still remember my favorite breakfast." Katie said looking at John. "Does anyone have any questions?" She asked looking at everyone else.

"Where are the Velociraptors?" Kevin asked.

"We do have them but they're not trained for public display yet."

"I wanna see them."

"You can't it'd be a liability to the park." "I'm sorry." "Is everyone have a good time?"

"Yes." They all said.

After breakfast Nikki and Brie went to Aquatic Park. A swimming pool. They were laying on inner tubes in the lazy river working on their tans.

"I'm glad we came." Brie said. "This place is fun."

"Yeah it would be more fun if that bitch Katie didn't work here."

"I know."

"You know I thought after John and I slept together those couple times it would go somewhere."

"Well just think after this weekend you're going back to The States and Katie staying here."

An hour after breakfast John was in his hotel room. There was knock on his door. Katie was standing there holding a jacket.

"Hey." He said. "Come on in." She went in.

"I just wanted to return this to you." She said handing him the jacket. "I packed it with my stuff on accident when I moved."

"Thanks." He took the jacket and sat it down on the couch. He hugged her.

"What's this for?"

"I had a nightmare last night." "I'm just glad you're ok."

"What was it about?"

"That dinosaur you showed me yesterday." "It escaped." "It was chasing us and it ate you." "I know it was just a dream but it really scared me."

"I'm fine."

"I know I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's gonna happened to me." "I promise." He cupped his hands around her face.

"Come home."

"I am home."

"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "You're not." His hands were moving up her body.

"We…can't…do…this." She said in-between kisses. "I'm working." "Maybe later-

"No baby." "Right now." Katie felt her back hit the wall. She felt John's hands go under her silk skirt and run up her legs. She moaned. He took off her panties. She undid his shorts. He lifted up her skirt then lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her and started to move. "John." She moaned. "Oh Katie." He groaned. "You feel so good…They kissed…so warm." "Ohhhh, mmmm." She moaned. "Honey, mmmm, mmmm, bed." He lifted her off the wall and started going towards the bedroom. He moved inside her "Ahhh." She moaned. He sat her on the bed. He took off her skirt and his shirt and got on the bed. She took off her shirt and let her hair down. He kissed her cleavage. Removing her bra and putting his hands on her breasts squeezing them as he kissed the middle of her chest. "Ohhh, ahhh, mmmm." She moaned. They kissed. He laid her down underneath him and started to move. "Ohhh." He went faster. "Uhnn." He groaned. "John yes, oh god." "Katie, oh Katie." They kissed. "Oh my god that feels, mmmm, incredible." She moaned. "Yes, ohhhh, ohhhh, John, ohhh, Johnnnnnnn." She moaned giving in. "Fuck." He groaned giving in.

They were laying there.

"Well that was unexpected." Katie said.

"I liked it."

"Me to." "It doesn't seem like we've lost a step in that department."

"Not at all."

"Maybe you should have nightmares about me more often honey." "That was pretty hot." "I just called you honey again didn't I?"

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I keep doing that." "It's not like we're together anymore." "I have some administrative stuff to do but how about in an hour we meet at the Gyrosphere?

"The thing where we get in that ball and get close to the animals?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"You'll like it's really neat." "I should get dressed."

"Yeah but first we should take a shower."

"I have to get back to work."

"It won't take long." They kissed.

Back at the Indominus Rex paddock it rammed the glass. It did it again. The glass was being to crack. When it hit it a third time the glass broke. It climbed out of paddock breaking the wall of the building. When it was outside it roared.

 **I'm trying to think of a way for the Velociraptors to escape. Any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

Katie and John just finished getting dressed. He walked her to the door.

"Well that was a nice trip down memory lane." She said smiling.

"Three times." John said smirking.

"Well you always were amazing in bed." "Now I really have to go." "I'll see you in an hour."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Katie went outside and got into the park jeep she drove to the hotel. She was heading to the Innovation Center to take the elevator down to the security room. She saw Paige walking and stopped the car.

"Paige." She said.

"Hey Katie."

"Wanna take a ride with me?"

"Sure." She got in the passenger side."

They were at the Innovation Center. Katie pushed the button for the elevator. It came. They got on. She pressed the floor she needed.

"You look like something's on your mind." Paige said.

"I did something I probably shouldn't have."

"What?"

"I had sex with John."

"When?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"I knew that would happen." "So?"

"Oh god so incredible but I haven't had sex since we broke up so." "In a few days he'll be gone so what I'm feeling is silly."

"What are you feeling?"

"I don't know exactly but I want him to stay here." "I know he won't." "He'll be gone and it'll be like he never even came here." "He'll go on with his life and I'll go on with mine." "That's why I haven't bothered to tell him about- She stopped.

"What?" The elevator dinged they got off.

"You can't repeat this to anyone." "Nobody knows."

"I won't."

"A week after I started my job here through a physical I found out I was two months pregnant." "I thought about it for a few days and decided to quit and move back home." "I wanted John and I to patch things up and be a family." "I bought my ticket home and had my letter of resignation all typed up." "Two days before I was supposed to leave, I started bleeding." "I miscarried in my bathroom." "I never told anyone." "Since I lost the baby I didn't see any point in going back." "So I went on as if nothing ever happened."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." "Has John dated a lot of people since I've been gone?"

"Two or three but nothing serious." "I heard a rumor that he'd slept with Nikki."

"Nikki?"

"Like I said it's just a rumor." Paige looked at the huge security room that was normally packed with people but all those people had gone home for the weekend. "Wow." "What's that thing?" She said pointing to the screen that looked like a grid screen.

"That's the location of the animals." "They have heat censors in their skin." "See how all the dots on screen are green?"

"Yeah."

"Well in the unlikely event an animal were to escape from it's paddock that would turn red and the security specialist would track it and put it back in it's paddock."

"There's no one here."

"They've gone home for the weekend." "Don't worry the only one possible way for one of them to get out." "Come here." Paige looked down at a screen. "It's all touch operated." "See you just press the paddock button." "Say you want to open paddock two." She pressed paddock to. "Then you put in the security code for the paddock." "That's the only way they could get out."

Katie dropped Paige off and did a few more things. Then it was time to meet John. When she pulled up in the jeep John was waiting for her.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna drive it?"

"Yeah."

They got in the ball and pulled the top over their heads. They strapped in and took off. They saw Apatosauruses and Triceratops. They were driving along.

"This is pretty cool." John said.

"See this place is fun."

"This place yes." "The place where you showed me Frankensteinasauruse no."

"You're really scared it aren't you?"

"Yes and you should be to." "I get that this place recreates dinosaurs but that is not a dinosaur." "I mean Christ you don't even know what it's made of or what it's capable of." "It should be killed."

"You worry to much."

"What are you doing after work?"

"Going home and working."

"Want a houseguest for the night?"

"Alright." "I'll make dinner." "John I want to ask you a question."

"Ok."

"I was talking to Paige earlier and she says she heard a rumor that you slept with Nikki." "Did you?"

"Yes."

"Really?" "How do you like that." She was angry but trying to hide it. John could tell.

"It didn't mean anything it was only a couple times."

"I don't care." "I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Katie." Katie noticed a little gate was open that said "Restricted Area" it was just big enough for the Gyrosphere to fit in.

"Why is that gate open?" "It's not supposed to be." "If Kevin's in one of these and he opened it I'm gonna kill him." "Can you go in there I want to see if he's there." John drove in there. They didn't see anything but Stegosaurses it was an area filled with trees. "He's not here." Suddenly they got feeling like they were being watched. They turned around and saw the Indominus Rex towering over them. "Ahhhh!" "Go! "Go!" John took off. "How is it out?! "How is it out?!" The Indominus Rex slammed them into a tree causing them to turn upside down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." The Indominus Rex opened it's mouth and clamped it's jaws around the Gyrosphere. It picked the Gyrosphere up and slammed it on the ground. By the second slam the glass was cracking. John unfastened them both. The third slam the Gyrosphere cracked open. Katie and John fell out. The Indominus Rex was still preoccupied with Gyrosphere. Katie and John got up.

"Run!" They could hear the Indominus Rex coming after them. They ran out of the woods and into a clearing. When they got to the edge they saw a waterfall.

"What do we do?"

"We have to jump." They saw the Indominus Rex running at them. "Don't let go of my hand." He grabbed her hand they jumped in the water. The Indominus Rex stood there and roared when it reached the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

After floating down the river for what seemed like hours Katie and John were finally able to swim to shore. As they climbed out of the water they got all muddy. They stood up. John hugged her.

"Are you alright baby?" He asked worried.

"Yeah." "I don't understand it." "I checked the perimeters before I left." "Everything was fine." "How did it get out without being detected?" "Hopefully my phone still works." She said as she took it out of her pocket. "There's a number code I can press in that puts the park on lock down." "Shit it's waterlogged." "What about your phone?" John took out his phone.

"Same thing."

"Fuck!" "We've gotta get back to the park."

"Do you know the way from here?"

"Yeah but walking it'll take us awhile."

"We'd better get a move on then."

Back at the park Kevin took the monorail to the Gyrospheres when he got there he saw Katie's jeep parked. The keys were in it. He got in it.

"Let's go find some Velociraptors." He said out loud. He started the jeep and took off.

Katie and John had been walking for a half hour.

"Do you need to rest?" John asked.

"I don't have time to rest." "We have to get back to the park."

"Five minutes." "Here we can rest in here." They were coming up on what used to be a building. The outside of the building had grass growing on it. John opened the door. They went inside. It was very old. The floor was dusty and it had grass growing out in parts. "What is this place?"

"The old visitors center."

"From the old park?"

"Yeah." "John I was gonna have a baby."

"What?"

"A week after I took my job here I found out I was pregnant."

"What?" He said shocked.

"I was gonna come back." "Before I left I miscarried."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"After I lost the baby I didn't see a point." "Would you have been happy?"

"Of course."

"I just wanted to tell you in case we die."

"You're not gonna die." "I might but you won't." John went further into the building to the back. "Katie?"

"Yeah." She said going back there to join him.

"I think I found a ride." When Katie got back there she got the old jeeps.

"John these haven't been started in over twenty years."

"I bet I can get one of them to start." He lifted the hood.

The Indominus Rex was by the aviary one of the birds was upsetting it. He smashed it's head through the glass and roared going in deeper. As it did the birds flew out of the hole.

Back at the park Kevin had been driving around. He finally found where they kept the Velociraptors. He got out of the car. He knew that was the place but he couldn't see them. He went up to what looked like a gate. There was a panel on the side. Carelessly he pressed every button. From the other side of the gate out of four individual gates came four Velociraptors.

"Cool." Kevin said. The main gate started to lift the gate separating Kevin and the Velociraptors. "Oh shit." He tired pressing the buttons to make the gate go back down but it wasn't working. He ran for the jeep. By the time he got in one of the Velociraptors was already on the hood while the other three surrounded the jeep. The one on the hood looked at Kevin. "Nice dinosaur." "Good dinosaur." The Velociraptor on the hood made a hi-pitched noise. All three raptors jumped in and attacked Kevin. "Ahhhh!" He screamed. They killed him.

John had been working on the jeep for about twenty minutes. Katie was just sitting there.

"It didn't mean anything with Nikki Katie." John said. "It didn't."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." "I'm sorry." "It's just the thought of you and her together." "Whether we're together or not I don't like it."

"There's one big difference between you and Nikki."

"What's that?"

"I've never been in love with her." John said smiling. She smiled back. "Alright I think that should do it." They got in the jeep. John started it. "I told you." They took off.

 **Last October I wrote a story called "Blood Thirsty" where Randy Orton was a vampire and moved in next to John Cena and his girlfriend. I ended up scrapping it. I was wondering since I back "Love Is A Burning Thing" and it did so well should I bring back "Blood Thirsty" to? Also I've written some oneshots in the past. Would anyone be interested in seeing more of those?**


	6. Chapter 6

Katie and John were speeding back to the park.

"This is kind of fun." John said. "It's kind of like off roading."

"Reminds me of our weekend in Mexico." "What the hell?" Katie was looking up in the sky. She and John saw the Pterosaurs flying above their heads. "Fuck the Pterosaurs are lose."

Back at the park everyone was on Main Street. Katie was supposed to give them a tour.

"Where's Kevin?" Stephanie asked.

"Maybe he got eaten by a dinosaur." Randy whispered jokingly in Paige's ear.

"We can only hope." Paige whispered back.

"John and Katie aren't here either." Paul said.

"They're probably busy." Paige mumbled but Randy heard her.

"What?" Randy asked. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"They fucked didn't they?" "I knew it." "I knew that would happened."

"What the hell is that?" Brie said pointing to the Pterosaurs flying towards them.

"Run!" Randy yelled.

Before they could get anywhere the Pterosaurs were over their heads. One swooped down and grabbed Brie.

"Nikki!" She yelled. She grabbed Nikki's arm as the Pterosaur flew away holding on to Brie. They were both screaming. The Pterosaur dropped the in the Mosasaur tank. Brie was still hanging onto Nikki's arm. The Pterosaur swooped down and picked Brie up again it flew up about eight feet then dropped them. They were going to land back in the Mosasaur. They were screaming. When they got to about fifty feet the Mosasaur jumped up opened it's mouth and ate them in one gulp. Paige saw it.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. She and Randy got into a building.

Katie and John pulled up outside the gate they could hear screaming on the other side. Katie got out of the jeep and swiped her card to put the gate. She got back in the car. They drove in. As soon as they were in the got out on the jeep and ran for Main Street.

Stephanie and Paul were trying to get to safety. Paul made them both hit the ground when he saw a Pterosaur was trying to swoop at them. It missed but it circled back grabbed Paul and flew away.

"Paul!" Stephanie yelled. She covered her head as Pterosaurs surrounded her.

When Katie and John got to Main Street they saw the Pterosaurs surrounding Stephanie. John ran up to help her scaring the Pterosaurs away in the process. He knelt down to help her up. She got up and ran into the building Paige and Randy were in. A Pterosaur jumped on John's back knocking him to the ground. It was snapping it's beak at him. Katie came running on to them.

"Get off my boyfriend you bitch!" Katie yelled. She kicked it as hard as she could it flew away. John was bleeding from the head. Katie helped John up and they ran into the building everyone was in. Katie locked the door. "Where are Nikki and Brie?"

"The Mosasaur ate them." Paige said in a terrified voice.

"What about Paul?"

"One of the birds took him." Stephanie said tearfully.

"Where's Kevin?"

"Nobody knows." Randy said.

"After the birds clear out we're all going to the security room." "I'll use the emergency radio and call for help." Katie when over to John. They was blood all over the side of his head. "Are you alright honey?"

"I'll be fine." "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"You would've done the same for me."

"I owe you one." They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had been waiting about two hours. It was getting dark. When Katie finally thought the coast was clear she decided it was time to move.

"Ok everybody." She said. "We're going to the security room." "Stay with the group let's go."

They all went to the Innovation Center and took the elevator down to the security room. The alarm was sounding.

"No!" Katie yelled.

"What?" John said. "What's wrong?"

"The Velociraptors are out of their enclosure and headed this way."

"How do you know that?"

"The red dots." "They're almost here." "Oh no." Katie zoomed in on the camera that points to the raptor enclosure. She saw Kevin in the jeep.

"Is that Kevin?"

"Yeah." "That's the least of our problems." "According to the grid the Indominus Rex is still in it's paddock."

"The what?" Randy asked.

"Indominus Rex." "It's a genetically modified hybrid."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a created dinosaur."

"A created dinosaur." "You're kidding." "Regular dinosaurs weren't enough?"

"The executives wanted something different." "The point is I can't track it and it may be on it's way here or here already."

"Well that's great." "Not only do we have Velociraptors trying to kill us but a genetically modified dinosaur to, perfect." Randy said angrily. Katie got on the emergency radio.

"This is Katie Malone at Jurassic World." "We have several assets out of containment it's become unsafe." "We need a rescue chopper immediately." "Does anyone read me?"

"We read you." A man voice said. "We'll have a chopper there within the hour."

"Ok." Katie looked at everyone. "As long as we sit tight everything should be fine."

"We can't do that." John said.

"Why?"

"Eventually we have to get to the landing pad." "We can't do that was the Velociraptors and the Indominus Rex running around."

"You're right."

Does this place have any guns?"

"Yeah in the building down the street."

"We have to go get some."

"I don't want you going out there John."

"We have to anyway at least this way we'd have some protection."

"Alright everyone stay together." "Stay alert."

They all went outside. Before they could reach the building Stephanie stopped. She had a terrified look on her face. She was looking to the left.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked. She looked where Stephanie was looking. "You guys." Everyone stopped and looked. A Velociraptor was staring right at them. It made a hi-pitched sound and suddenly the other three raptors came out of the shadows. They were surrounding everyone. Just as they were about attack everyone felt an impact tremor. That got the attention of the raptors. Another impact tremor happened. Then another. And another. The Indominus Rex came into view. It was walking towards all of them. John knew this was it. He grabbed Katie's hand. She looked at him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

 **The next chapter is the last one. I have an idea for my next story. Two friends a guy and a girl our roommates. They have a platonic relationship. One night they get invited to a masquerade party and everything gets turned upside down. I haven't decided who would play the lead male and female lead roles yet. Any suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8

The Indominus Rex closed in on them. John and Randy put the women behind them. The Indominus Rex looked at one of the Velociraptors through hi-pithed noises they started communicating.

"You've got be shiting me." Katie whispered.

"What?" John whispered.

"The Indominus Rex is part raptor."

Suddenly it sounded as if the Indominus Rex and the Velociraptor were arguing with each other. The Velociraptor looked back at the other raptors and made a hi-pitched noise. They all primed to attack the Indominus Rex.

"Run." Randy whispered. They all ran and hid together.

A Velociraptor jumped on the Indominus Rex it threw the raptor into a side of a building. Two more jumped it.

"They'll never be able to stop it." Katie said. "I know something that might." "Paige I need you to go down to the security room." "Go to that screen I showed you earlier and press paddock nine." "You'll be able to see me on the camera." "When I nod put in the code five, seven, five, three, two." "Then hit the unlock button."

"What does that do?" John asked.

"It unlocks the T-Rex paddock."

"T-Rex paddock are you nuts?!

"It's the only option we've got the raptors can't stop it." "Come on Paige."

Very quickly Paige ran to the Innovation center to go down to the security room while Katie the other way. Paige got off the elevator and went to the screen. A few seconds later she saw Katie on the camera. Katie lit a flare and nodded. Paige put in the code and hit the unlock button. It opened slowly. Katie heard the T-Rex footsteps approaching when it was almost to her she took off running. It ran after her and roared.

By this time the Indominus Rex had all the raptors down. It was trying to get to John, Randy and Stephanie. The only thing it could fit was one of it's claws. The impact tremors from the T-Rex distracted the Indominus Rex. Paige ran back outside and hid with everyone. They all saw Katie come running. She threw the flare at the Indominus Rex and acrossed from everyone. The T-Rex saw the Indominus Rex. They roared and charged at each other. They bit each other and slammed one another into buildings. The Indominus Rex was getting the upper hand. It had the T-Rex down and was about to go in for the kill. Suddenly the Indominus Rex was distracted by the hi-pitched sound of a raptor. The raptor jumped on the Indominus Rex giving the T-Rex enough time to get up. Now they were both attacking the Indominus Rex. They were fighting by where everyone was hiding. Katie saw it was about to collapse.

"Run!" She yelled.

They all ran having to watch where they were going as the dinosaurs fought around them. The T-Rex and raptor knocked the Indominus Rex into the Mosasaur tank. The Mosasaur grabbed the Indominus Rex by the tail and pulled underwater till it drown. The T-rex and raptor when their separate ways.

The next morning John was at a Costa Rican hospital. He'd just got stitches in his head.

"I'm glad you're ok." Katie said.

"You know when saved me from the bird I couldn't help but notice you said." "Get off my boyfriend."

"Yeah I did."

"So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Go home and start all over."

"Great idea." They kissed.

 **I hope you liked the story thanks for reading.**


End file.
